One Day I'll Fly
by Hinthint
Summary: After Marley faints at Sectionals Sugar comes up with a plan to save glee club. With a little help from newfound bestie Tina Cohen-Chang that plan quickly becomes reality.
1. Royals

**Author's Comments:** This is my first time ever doing a fic like this, this chapter takes place just after Sectionals in Thanksgiving and just before Tina's idea of Sadie Hawkins. So yeah... This part is pretty much gonna take over Swan Song then Sadie Hawkins will happen etc, etc.

**Warning:** Coarse Language.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Every Song's Like: Gold Teeth, Grey Goose, Tripping in the Bathroom, Bloodstains, Ballgowns, Trashing the Hotel Room**

**("Royals" by Lorde)**

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Unique sighed as everyone crowded around Marley

"I fully agree with Unique here" Ryder said

"Well you can thank the Pretty Little Liar over here" Santana snarled pointing at Kitty

"What did I do?" Kitty asked innocently

"You've been making Marley starve herself AND purge" Santana started to rant

"No I-" Kitty started

"Shut up Kitty we all know you have" Sugar said rolling her eyes

"Bitch" Kitty murmured under her breath

"And you know if no one gets on that stage soon we're gonna be disqualified, right?" Will said anxiously

"Don't bother Easy Bake Hair" Sue smirked as she strolled into the choir room "You've already been disqualified"

"Perfect. Just… Perfect… Thanks Marley" Tina snarled at the exhausted girl

"I'm really sorry guys" Marley said starting to cry

"It's okay Marley" Santana said as she hugged the sobbing teen

"So that means… No more glee club?" Sugar asked sadly

"Unfortunately it does Sugar…" Will sighed

"And this is what happens when you give the next solo to a bulimic" Tina snarled at Will

"Okay Blowin'-Wang! I have had it up to my Mexican third eye with this "Diva-Bitch" attitude. That isn't you! Okay now sit down and shut the fuck up!" Santana yelled at the young Asian

"Oh really? I isn't me huh? How the fuck would you know Tana?" Tina spat back at Santana "You were always too busy going to Pussytown with Britney to even notice me"

"That's 100% true" Brittany said wistfully

"Oh whatever Girl Chang. I remember Gaga week and how Figgins took your precious gothic garb away from you and I suggested that you take up biker chick as your new look, but what did you pick? A champagne bubble dress" Santana snapped just as she whacked Tina across the face. Tina rose from her chair takling Santana to the ground and tugging violently on her ponytail

"Girls come on, that's enough" Will said trying to tear them apart

"Unique loves a good girl fight" Unique said as she placed a hand on Will's shoulder "And if you break this up now, Unique will HAVE to end your breathing" Will looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head

"Puck give me a hand" Will said, Puck quickly helped him pull Tina off Santana whilst Brittany and Sam held Santana back

"Usted horrible perra! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer para usted? ¿Sabes de dónde soy? Lima Heights Adjacent! Ya sabes lo que pasa ahí? Las cosas malas!" Santana screamed in perfect Spanish at Tina

"Oh give it up Santana, we all know your just a Lima Loser" Tina sighed rolling her eyes. Which was a bad idea, as Tina lost her focus on Santana, she broke free from Sam and Brittany and punched Tina in the face.

"¿Quién es el perdedor ahora puta?" Santana smirked

"Okay that's enough!" Will roared "Santana Diabla Lopez! You need to stop acting like you would three years ago. As for you Tina Jade Cohen-Chang, you need to stop acting like this right, royal bitch and be yourself, not this version of yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Tina sighed "I hate being so mean all the time"

"Yeah, I mean you've been so out of character this whole year…" Artie said

"Okay well I guess that's it, we just go back to living normal non-glee lives" Kitty smiled as she left the choir room

"Kitty's right… There's gonna be no more glee" Will sighed "I'm sorry guys"

**glee**

"Well this sucks" Tina sighed as she, Sugar and Blaine walked down the hallways of McKinley on Monday morning

"Yeah… I already miss glee" Blaine sighed

"I don't" Sugar grinned

"Excuse me?" Tina said

"I have a plan" Sugar grinned wider

"Is it cunning?" Blaine teased her

"It is actually, I'm going to start a write-in choir" Sugar smiled

"A write-in choir?"

"Yeah I was going through the rule book because I'm fairly sure those charming Warblers cheated." Sugar told them as they kept walking towards their history class "And I found a section about write in choirs, it said and I quote "Write-in show choirs can be formed and allowed to compete under the signed permission of an elected official, an official sponsor, OR school administrator." So all I need to do is get Figgins to sign the form and I can start my choir" Sugar smiled

"But you can't sing… Remember?" Tina stated

"I can now, I got better singing background for you guys and I got extensive singing lessons, listen" Sugar said, both Blaine and Tina covered their ears just in case, but instead of the screeching they heard last year they heard a soft, beautiful alto pour from the girl's mouth

**Sugar**

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address_

_In the torn up town, no postcode envy_

The two nodded as she kept singing, they were very impressed with how far she had come since day one.

**Sugar**

_But every song's like:_

_Gold teeth_

_Grey Goose_

_Tripping in the bathroom_

_Bloodstains_

_Ball gowns_

_Trashing the hotel room_

_We don't care, we're driving cadillacs in our dreams_

All three laughed as they started to dance as Sugar kept singing as they went down the halls

**Sugar**

_But everybody's like:_

_Cristal_

_Maybach_

_Diamonds on your timepiece_

_Jet planes_

_Islands_

_Tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we're aren't caught up in your love affair_

The trio kept laughing as they continued to dance, the other two decided they'd join in just for fun

**Sugar (Blaine and Tina)**

_And we'll never be royals (royals)_

_It don't run in our blood_

_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_

_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_

**Sugar (with Blaine and Tina)**

_You can call me queen bee_

_And baby I'll rule, (I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule)_

_Let me live that fantasy_

The trio laughed as they arrived at history and were greeted by three slushies, thanks to Rick The Stick and his gang of Puckheads.

"This is Versace!" Sugar screeched after the group of hockey players

"Then we best get this cleaned off quick" Tina said reverting back to her selfless ways, the way she was all the way back in 2009.

glee

"Okay what are we doing here girl? Unique has ice hockey practise soon" Unique sighed as she, Marley, Ryder, Jake, Sugar, Artie, Tina, Blaine and Joe sat in the now empty choir room

"I have a plan on how we're going to compete at Regionals" Sugar grinned

"She's not really THAT dumb is she?" Jake groaned

"He's right Sugar… We LOST Sectionals. We can't go to Regionals" Marley said patting Sugar's shoulder

"Yes we can. All we gotta do is compete in a new Sectionals as a brand new write-in choir"

"That's actually an really great plan Sugar." Artie smiled at the young girl

"Thanks Wheels" Sugar winked

"Okay so why haven't you invited everyone back?" Joe raised his eyebrow

"Because, I really don't want Kitty on our team" Sugar looked down

"And when I extended the invite to Brittany she just shrugged me off telling me it was a dumb idea" Tina shrugged

"And Sam just didn't want to come back" Blaine said plainly

"Okay are you guys in?" Sugar smiled

"Unique is" She smiled "And that means I can quit ice hockey thank Jesus for that!"

"I'm in too" Marley smiled

"Same" Jake and Ryder said simultaneously

"Sure thing" Joe smiled

"Of course I am" Artie grinned

"Awesome" Sugar grinned and did a small, excited dance "Hands in" Everyone smiled as they did so "Vocal Perfection on 3."

"Wait what?" Tina raised her eyebrow

"What… I thought it would be a cool name for us…" Sugar looked down

"It is… I just thought you would've picked something egocentric like "Pot O' Sugar" or something like that" Tina laughed

"Nope, we're gonna be Vocal Perfection" Sugar grinned as everyone put their hands back into the circle "1. 2. 3"

"VOCAL PERFECTION!" The group cheered as they came in for a big group hug

* * *

**Author's Comments:** So there you are, how did you like the introduction to the new glee club Vocal Perfection? Please comment below and let me know what you think :)

**Songs Featured:**

"Royals" by Lorde. Sung by Blaine, Sugar and Tina


	2. The Sign

**Author's Comments:** This chapter is set at the same time as Swan Sang, exceptions being of course Sugar is trying to start her glee club up, Tina is helping her so she doesn't join Cheerios. So here we go.

**Featured Pairings:** Rocky!Jarley (Jake and Marley), Mentioned!Bram (Brittany and Sam), Unrequited!Rydique (Ryder and Unique)

**Warning:** Coarse Language.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**I Saw The Sign And It Opened Up My Mind. And I Am Happy Now Living Without You**

**("The Sign" by Ace of Base)**

* * *

Sugar opened the door to her house and skipped through the corridor

"Hey Pumpkin" Al Motta said as he watched his daughter skip into the room

"Hey Daddy!" Sugar grinned

"You're alot happier than the other day" Al smiled as he hugged his daughter

"Yeah, I found a way of how to save the glee club!" Sugar said excitedly

"Oh really?" Al looked at his daughter confused

"I'm starting a new write-in choir and getting the others from the New Directions to join me"

"Do you think that's a good idea darling?" Al asked worriedly

"Yeah, it's perfectly legal according to the show choir rule book"

"Well..."

"Look Daddy, you have no leg to stand on, remember your "family" in New York?" Sugar smirked

"You're such a crafty girl. I'm so proud" Al said hugging his daughter and kissing her lightly on the forehead

"Thanks Daddy," The young girl smiled before skipping off to her room, she pulled the registration form out from her bag and placed it on her desk where she filled under the name section _"Vocal Perfection"_

**glee**

"Good morning Principal Figgins" Sugar smiled as she strode into his office wearing a very non-Sugar like outfit, a white ruffled blouse, a grey pencil skirt and a pair of sensible heels.

"Good morning Miss Motta" Figgins smiled

"I have a proposition for you" She smiled as she took a seat

"Alright" The principal said half listening

"I would like to start a write-in show choir at McKinley"

"I'm sorry Miss Motta but the budget for the glee club was given to Coach Sylvester and her Cheerios"

"Money is not an issue" Sugar's smile slowly fading

"Well Coach Sylvester and The Cheerios own the choir room now"

"We can practise in the auditorium" Sugar said starting to become seriously frustrated by the small, balding man before her

"No you can't beca-"

"YES WE CAN!" Sugar roared losing her cool "A couple of years back a woman called April Rhodes bought the auditorium exclusively for glee club practise! Sue cannot rent or book it at all!"

"How did you know about that?" The man said shocked

"Because A. The auditorium is called The April Rhodes Civic Pavillion. B. Santana, Tina and Artie all reminded Finn of that when Sue booked it out so we couldn't rehearse Grease"

"Well I'm sorry Miss Motta bu-"

"Look here Figgins" Sugar said viciously "Either you sign this form OR I can get my daddy, the don of the Ohio Mafia, and his "family" to come and have a little chat with you" Sugar grinned maliciously at the small, cowering man in front of her as he signed the paper. "Pleasure doing business with you" She grinned before breezing out of his office. Her heels clicking echoed through the empty, early morning hallways of McKinley.

**glee**

_'I hope this doesn't turn into the New Directions...'_ Tina thought as she walked into the school and through its empty hallways _'I mean I should get the solo cause I'm a Senior... But Sugar's put so much effort into this club...'_ She stopped at her locker quickly before continuing to the auditorium _'But she's a Junior... She'll get her turn next year...'_ Tina reassured herself as she entered the auditorium _'...Or maybe she'll be like me and won't'_

"FINALLY, that's everyone" Sugar said exasperatedly as Tina got closer to the stage breaking her train of thought

"What are you talking about Executive Barbie?" Tina raised her eyebrow at Sugar's words, and attire "Blaine and Marley aren't here"

"Yeah.. They quit" Sugar said shamefaced

"What?" Tina said shocked

"Well, you know that email Finn sent to all of us?" Jake said

"Yeah..."

"Well Marley responded and she's back with the New Directions." Jake sighed

"Along with Kitty" Unique rolled her eyes

"And the couple that look like they're related" Sugar sighed

"Who?" A confused Tina looked at the young girl

"Brittany and Sam" Sugar shrugged

"Speaking of Sam" Artie said "He's the reason that Blaine quit, Sam thinks The Warbler's cheated by taking performance enhancers"

"Wait... That's cheating?" Unique asked

"Yeah" The rest of the group looked at her confused

"Oh... Someone best tell the committee about Vocal Adrenaline then..."

"Anyway" Artie said "Blaine is helping Sam so the New Directions are reinstated"

"Meaning they've got five members" Joe sighed

"But that means we've only got to find five more" Tina grinned, this was her chance to be like Berry "Look I know it may seem bad now but just wait, there's people in this school that will join us we just gotta let them know we're here"

"If you propose a boys number and girls number I will honestly leave" Ryder sighed

"I WAS thinking of doing a big group number..." Tina smirked "But thank you Ryder you've given us our first competition, boys versus girls. Each team performs a number it can be old, new, from a musical or even a mashup. The team that brings more people in wins"

"I'm in" Jake smiled

"Same" Sugar grinned wide

"Okay here are the rules. Only ONE performance. Both boys' and girls' numbers will happen today at lunch. One in the courtyard, the other in the cafeteria."

"Girls call dibs on the courtyard" Unique called, the group laughed

"This is gonna be great" Joe smiled

"Okay, now I call this meeting of the now OFFICIAL Vocal Perfection closed" Sugar grinned

"Wait you mean...?" Ryder smiled

"We are registered as an official write-in glee club, I emailed the signed form to the committee this morning. They just replied confirming our status and I will receive a letter about our Sectionals by Friday" Sugar grinned

"Go Sugar" Tina grinned as she hugged Sugar, the rest of the group followed suit. Marley watched from the back of the auditorium, hurt because Jake chose Vocal Perfection over her and that they may actually have a chance of winning their Sectionals and even Regionals

**glee**

"Hey Jakey" Marley smiled as she approached him at his locker

"Oh hey Marley" Jake smiled kissing her gently on her cheek

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have been such a bitch" Marley looked at him sadly. Sugar saw this exchange from her locker

_'Stay strong Jake. We need you'_ She thought desperately

"No it's fine. We're different and we have different opinions" Jake grinned

"So you're not gonna come back to the New Directions?" Marley said almost dumbfounded by his idiocy

"Well... No. I like being in Vocal Perfection." Jake shrugged

"So even if we get the glee club back you're not gonna return?" Marley started to get annoyed

"Marley New Directions is over" Jake sighed

"And guess what. So are we!" Marley said losing her cool and running off

"Great." Jake murmured

"Hey" Sugar said, even the clicks from her high heels sounded sorry for Jake

"I guess you saw everything..." Jake shook his head remorsefully

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. But don't worry she'll come round" Sugar smiled "I promise"

"How would you know?" Jake spat

"None taken." Sugar said sarcastically "I know cause I'm the same gender as her and I know how girls work"

"Okay then... I'm sorry for snapping"

"Don't worry I get it all the time..." Sugar smiled before walking off

**glee**

"Alright ladies" Unique grinned at Sugar and Tina "Time to shine" she smiled as she walked up onto the large concrete steps in the courtyard and the opening tune to "Bounce" by Calvin Harris and Kelis started up

**Unique**

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

_Bounce_

**Tina (Unique)**

_(Bounce) I had a way then losing it all on my own (bounce) _

_(Bounce) I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown (bounce)_

_When the weekend comes I know I'll feel alive (bounce)_

_You will be the last thing on my mind (bounce)_

_No regrets, do you know what that means?_

**Sugar with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

**Tina with Vocal Perfection**

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

**Sugar**

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

**Unique**

_It's hot, it's now, it's when_

_We bounce to this track_

_And I don't care what anybody thinks about that_

_And I don't care what anybody thinks about that_

**Unique with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

**Tina (Vocal Perfection Girls)**

_(Home, home)_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_(Home, home)_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

_Lights, lights, lights, lights_

They girl struck their final poses and they crowd cheered for them, but only one person came rushing up to them to talk about glee club. A boy... a British boy.

**glee**

"Okay are we ready?" Artie smiled nervously

"Not at all..." Jake sighed "But we can definitely beat the girls"

"Damn right we can" Ryder grinned as he pressed play on the boombox

**Artie (Vocal Perfection Boys)**

_Have you seen that girl_

_Have you seen her?_

_She's the freakiest thing_

_You gotta need her_

_You'll do whatever it takes to get her by your side (Whoa oh)_

**Jake**

_It's not the way she smiles_

_With a little laugh_

_It's not the way she looks_

_In a photograph_

_But all the boys, they crowd around_

**Joe with Vocal Perfection Boys**

_She can't sing_

_She can't dance_

_But who cares?_

_She walks like Rihanna_

_She can't sing_

_She can't dance_

_But who cares?_

_She walks like Rihanna_

**Ryder (Vocal Perfection Boys)**

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) She walks like Rihanna_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) She walks like Rihanna_

**Ryder with Vocal Perfection Boys**

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom_

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom_

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom_

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom_

**Joe**

_When she walks like Rihanna_

**Vocal Perfection Boys (Joe)**

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom_

_(She walks like Rihanna)_

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom_

_Our hearts go boom boom boom boom_

_(When she walks like Rihanna)_

**Jake**

_She can't sing_

_She can't dance_

_But who cares?_

**Ryder**

_She walks like Rihanna_

**Artie with Vocal Perfection Boys**

_She can't sing_

_She can't dance_

_But who cares?_

_She walks like Rihanna_

_She can't sing_

_She can't dance_

_But who cares?_

_She walks like Rihanna_

The boys finished their performance the group of lunch eaters clapped and cheered but soon went back to eating their tater tots and other cafeteria items.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** So what do you guys think? Was this good or was it awful? Tell me in the review box below. Do you think that Vocal Perfection is just gonna need 4 members or will the Mysterious British Boy not join the group.

**Songs Featured:**

"Bounce/Lights" by Calvin Harris feat. Kelis/Ellie Goulding. Sung by Vocal Perfection Girls

"Walks Like Rihanna" by The Wanted. Sung by Vocal Perfection Boys


	3. Nobody Wins

**Author's Comments:** This is the last part of Swan Song set time of this fic, next will come Sadie Hawkins, then Glee, Actually, etc. etc.

**Original Character(s):** Dmitri Blanchet. A British-French boy who has just recently moved to Lima with his older brother Eric and fraternal twin brother Pierre. **Portrayers:** _Dmitri:_ Liam Payne. _Pierre: _Ryan Rottman. _Eric:_ Colin Donnell

**Featured Pairings:** Implied!Rydique, Flamotta, Implied!Tiff (Tina and Jeff), Implied!Nimitri (Nick and Dmitri)

**Warning:** Coarse Language.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Lost Count of the Reasons to Cry Now Look What You've Missed Living Like This Nobody Wins**

**("Nobody Wins" by The Veronicas)**

* * *

"Everyone this is Dmitri Blanchet" Tina smiled as she presented the tall boy to the group

"Hello" He smiled, his thick British accent made Ryder raise his eyebrows

"Wait so your first name is Russian and your last name is French, but you have a British accent?" He said confised

"Yeah... My father's French, hence the last name, his father's name was Dmitri, my mother's British and we've lived in London my whole life" Dmitri sighed

"Anyway..." Tina trailed off "Dmitri is gonna join us"

"Okay then sing Frenchy" Ryder rolled his eyes, Dmitri just smirked walking over to the band and telling that

**Dmitri**

_My, who me, my_

_Feet don't fail me now_  
_Take me to the finish line_  
_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_  
_But I'm hoping at the gates,_  
_They'll tell me that you're mine_  
_Walking through the city streets_  
_Is it by mistake or design_  
_I feel so alone on the Friday night_  
_Can you make it feel like home,_  
_if I tell you you're mine_

_Is like I told you honey_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_  
_I don't know why_  
_Keep making me laugh,_  
_Lets go get high_  
_The road is long, we carry on_  
_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_  
_You like your boys insane, so_  
_Choose your last words_  
_This is the last time_  
_'Cause you and I_  
_We were born to die_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your boys insane_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_  
_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_  
_I don't know why_  
_Keep making me laugh,_  
_Lets go get high_  
_The road is long, we carry on_  
_Try to have fun in the meantime_

_Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_  
_You like your boys insane_  
_Choose your last words,_  
_This is the last time_  
_Cause you and I_  
_We were born to die_

The club were blown away by the boys soft voice.

"Well?" The boy looked hopeful

"You're so in!" Ryder smiled, Unique shot him a look of disgust because he didn't want Dmitri and Ryder getting close

"Thank you" He smiled widely at Ryder

"Okay that means we only have to find three more members!" Jake said excitedly

"We need some girls to balance things out" Unique said sassily

"Yeah... 3 girls to 5 guys... We probably won't look as balanced and blended like the New Directions will..." Sugar sighed

"What are you talking about?" Artie scoffed "The only boys there are Sam, Blaine and a returning member Matt Rutherford. The rest are all Cheerios"

"Well that's helpful" Sugar smiled

"TINA!" A shrill voice yelled, everyone turned to see Dottie running down the aisle of the auditorium

"Dottie, what's wrong?" Tina said quickly

"You remember how you put me on ND watch?" Dottie asked

"Yeah..."

"Well, it's Sam and Blaine. They've found out that The Warblers DID use performance enhancers, they just need a Warbler to confess to it"

"Greeeeaaaatttt" Sugar sighed

"Wait. They still need to find a Warbler to say that they did. NO Warbler would give up the chance to be a National Champion" Tina smiled "We'll be fine"

"Well we're still short some members..." Joe said

"Huh, who said... Oh Joe hey." Tina smiled "Yeah..."

"GOD!" Joe yelled

"Whoa did he just blaspheme?" Artie asked

"Yeah I did! I'm sick of you guys never noticing me! I should've stayed in New Directions, that's how I was treated there! I joined this club because I thought I'd be noticed more!" Joe screamed at the group

"Oh my gosh! Joe you're a genius!" Sugar squealed excitedly

"I am?" Joe raised his eyebrow skeptically

"Yes! Because we're a write-choir we can have members from other schools"

"And your point is?" Tina sighed

"We taken the overlooked members from glee clubs and see if they'll join us!"

"That's stupid" Jake spat

"Wait... She's right." Unique said quickly "When I was in Vocal Adrenaline, I played background to a member called Giselle, I wanted to quit, but Jesse heard how extensive my range was and gave the lead performer role to me"

"Why would our rivals want to join us?" Tina sighed

"Because, in Vocal Perfection everyone will get at least one solo piece at competitions" Sugar declared

"Everyone?" Tina looked at the girl in shock

"Yes. We're not gonna turn into The Sugar Show or The Unique Show or Artie or Tina or ANYBODY." Sugar sighed "My idea for Sectionals is open with a solo from someone, followed by probably a boys number cause they're the majority and then one final big performance"

"And I won't just be Mercedes 2.0 belting out the high or jaw dropping notes at the end?" Unique said trying to clarify

"You can never be Mercedes 2.0" Ryder sighed, everyone looked at him in shock "Because you're Unique and you're amazing just the way you are"

"Thank you Ryder" Unique said hugging him

"Okay then guys, make a list of all the show choirs in Ohio, we start road tripping after school today" Sugar grinned

**glee**

"Sugar!"

"Hmm?" Sugar was startled at the voice, she turned to find non other than her little leprechaun from last year

"Rory!" She cried out running into his arms, he grinned as he picked her up and spun her around

"I missed you" He whispered into her ear

"I missed you too Rory, but how are you here?" She looked at him

"Well... I was really upset about not being able to be in America... So we found a relative I could stay with, they live in Westerville, but I begged to come here... Why aren't you in New Directions anymore?"

"Well... New Directions lost Sectionals, so I started up a write-in choir so we could compete again, but then the new girl, Marley left to try and keep New Directions alive, then Blaine left to help Sam with his harebrained scheme to get The Warblers disqualified so the New Directions can compete again... So... Will you join my choir?"

"I can't Sugar. Finn saw me and made me rejoin the New Directions"

"Then quit, not for me, for us" Sugar sighed kissing Rory lightly on the cheek

"I can't Finn made me promise..."

"JESUS CHRIST RORY! Are you and Finn in a relationship or something! Cause that's how you're behaving" Sugar went to turn away but Rory grabbed her arm

"Sugar. You know I love you. I wouldn't do that." Rory sighed

"Wait... Are you...?" Sugar trailed off

"I'm curious okay..." Rory sighed looking around worried if anyone else heard him "I can't leave cause I don't break my promises"

"I understand" Sugar smiled

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Of course"

**glee**

"Okay, so we have quite a few show choirs" Sugar smiled at her group, her smile quickly faded as she saw what someone wrote "Okay, which wise guy put The Warblers?"

"I did" Tina said "I figured that with only ONE member ever taking lead we could get a member or two from there"

"Fair enough... Okay Vocal Adrenaline, really Unique?" Sugar rolled her eyes

"What? I know that this ex-lead Sunshine has been dragged back and she and Giselle are in a massive fight over being lead"

"Giselle's still at Carmel?" Tina said shocked

"Yeah... She was only a Junior last year" Unique shrugged

"Okay then, well it looks like we've got our work cut out for us" Sugar smiled "Tina, you, Dmitri and Jake go to Dalton see if you can't get anybody to join. Unique, you, Ryder and Artie check out Carmel, and Joe and I will go to see The Unitards..."

"Alright then, let's go" Tina smiled leading the group out of the auditorium

**glee**

Tina's car pulled up into the gates of Dalton, the car parked in one of the vacant spots on the car park. And out of the car hopped the three dressed in Dalton uniforms, Tina pulled her hair under a black baseball cap and turned to the pair

"Right so if anyone asks my name is...?" She looked at the pair expectantly

"Tim" The pair sighed as they walked into the building

"So where's their auditorium?" Jake asked

"I don't think they have one..." Tina sighed

"Well I hear music coming from this way" Dmitri sighed leading the two to where two boys were performing

**Nick**

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

**Jeff**

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

"Follow my lead" Dmitri smirked as he stepped in front of the two boys

**Dmitri (Jeff and Nick)**

_(But if you close your eyes)  
_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses u__p_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack ____(How am I gonna be an optimist about this?)_

___I think I'd have a heart attack (How am I gonna be an optimist about this?)_

**Jake**

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

**Tina**

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I'll burst into flames_

**Jeff and Nick**

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

**Dmitri, Jake and Tina (Jeff and Nick)**

_(But if you close your eyes)  
_

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show, so I'm_

_Puttin' my defenses u__p_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack ____(How am I gonna be an optimist about this?)_

_I think I'd have a heart attack (How am I gonna be an optimist about this?)_

**Dmitri, Jake, Jeff, Nick and Tina**

_But if you close your eyes,_

_Does it almost feel like_

_Nothing changed at all?_

"Wow" Nick smiled at Dmitri, "You're all amazing"

"Especially you" Jeff smiled at Tina "Miss Tina Cohen-Chang" Tina sighed loudly removing the cap

"How'd you know?" Tina asked

"You still look as amazing as you did at Regionals last year" Jeff smiled, Tina giggled slightly and blushed

"Anyway, what are you three doing here" Nick smirked "We beat you at Sectionals"

"No" Jake smiled "Hunter and Sebastian beat us... You were pretty much ornaments" Nick went for Jake going to hit him but felt a hand grab his own

"Don't, just don't..." Dmitri sighed holding Nick's hand, Nick looked at him smirked and held his hand back

"Look we have a proposition for you" Tina smiled

"We're listening" Nick smiled

"Join our new write-in choir, Vocal Perfection"

"Why?" Nick scoffed

"Because Sam and Blaine are onto you Roid Monkey" Jake snarled

"We didn't have a choice..." Jeff sighed "It was either take them or be off the team, and we don't have much besides the Warblers"

"Wait... Would we have to transfer schools?" Nick said worriedly

"No, but it would help..." Tina shrugged

"We'll think about it" Nick smiled "Here's my number" He said as he pulled a piece of paper from his bag wrote his number twice and handed it to Tina and Dmitri, Jeff quickly did the same, except he only gave his number to Tina "Text us the details for your next meeting and we may turn up" Nick smiled at Tina "But you can text me anytime" He winked at Dmitri making the boy flush bright red

"Wonderful, that means we may only need to find two more members" Tina grinned "Thanks guys"

"Why on Earth would you be thanking these two wank banks Cho Chang" A snide voice came from the doorway

"Sebby Webby!" Tina exclaimed "How are you"

"I'm fi-"

"Oh I'm sorry but I don't actually care, I was just being polite." Tina laughed

"Look, it's Nina Cogen-Chin right?" Sebastian looked at her confused

"My name is TINA. TINA COHEN-CHANG!" She yelled at the meerkat looking boy

"Calm your tits PSY" Sebastian rolled his eyes "Now either tell me why you're thanking these two cock gobblers or get the fuck out of my practice room"

"I'm not gay" Jeff protested

"Oh please, we ALL know you and Nick are fucking one another" Sebastian rolled his eyes

"Right well, I'm leaving, I'll call you Nick" Dmitri smiled placing a kiss on Nick's cheek, before walking out with Jake

"Goodbye Crouching Tiger" Sebastian snarled

"Bye Jeff" She smiled kissing him on the cheek

"Okay losers why were they thanking you?" Sebastian snarled

"Cause Dmitri and Tina asked me and Jeff out and we said yes" Nick smirked before pushing past Sebastian and leaving. Jeff avoided eye contact and scurried out of the room

**glee**

Sugar and Joe were the last to arrive back at McKinley

"How'd it go with you guys?" Tina asked as Sugar approached the stage

"We got a girl, her name's Pendleton, her family's moving to Lima and she was worried about having no show choir for her to join when she got her, she's a NYADA hopeful" Sugar smiled

"Awesome, we may have got two of The Warblers" Tina grinned

"And they got dates" Jake rolled his eyes

"Hush you!" Dmitri punched him lightly on the arm

"How'd you go at Carmel guys?" Joe asked

"Well Unique got a verbal lashing from Giselle" Artie started

"Then Ryder stood up for me" Unique smiled at Ryder

"Then we convinced her that if Sunshine takes over at Carmel we could use her killer vocals here" Ryder grinned

"That makes... 13... WE HAVE 13 MEMBERS!" Sugar danced around excitedly

"We can compete!" Ryder smiled

"Great cause I got the letter about Sectionals this morning..." Sugar smiled "I wanted to wait until we got enough to compete before opening it."

"Well open it!" Tina screeched

"We both will Tina, as co-captains" Sugar smiled as Tina ran up to her and hugged her "1, 2, 3." Sugar grinned as they both opened up the letter and read it

"It says we're going up against called The Ohio Melodies and The Musical Madams" Tina smiled

"That's great!" Unique grinned

"Why?" Sugar raised her eyebrow

"Because both are lame show choirs, one is pretty much a Madonna tribute act the other performs nothing but songs from musicals" Unique shrugged

"We can't get complacent though" Sugar smiled

"True... Last time we did that our setlist was stolen" Tina sighed

"How can you trust Giselle and The Warblers not to though?" Ryder bit his lip

"Nick and Jeff are thinking about transferring" Dmitri protested

"Same with Giselle, she's sick of Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline..." Unique smiled

"Well that's fair enough" Ryder smiled

"Come on we should get out of here, it's getting late" Sugar smiled as the group left they heard faint singing coming from the courtyard, the group walked out there to find the New Directions all singing

**Matt**  
_Don't let them win_

**New Directions (****Finn and Blaine)**  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_Don't dream it's over (Don't let them win)_  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_Don't dream it's over _

**Blaine and Rory with New Directions**  
_Hey now, hey now_  
_Don't dream it's over_

"They are so going down" Tina snarled

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Wow, so 13 members. What do you think about having the forgotten/unused vocalists from S1-S3 transferring to McKinley to join tina and Sugar? It'd be great to have some feedback on this one :)

**Songs Featured:**

"Born To Die" by Lana Del Rey. Sung by Dmitri

"Pompeii/Heart Attack" by Bastille/Demi Lovato. Sung by Dmitri, Jake, Jeff, Nick and Tina

"Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House. Sung by Finn and New Directions


	4. Guns and Roses

**Author's Comments:** This chapter is now the first of three set at the same time as Sadie Hawkins. Also Pendleton, Nick, Jeff and Giselle have all transferred over the brief gap between the episodes.

**Original Character:** Remi Perrin, the French teacher at McKinley. **Portrayer:** Justin Bartha

**Featured Pairings:** Unrequited!Rydique (Ryder and Unique), Rejected!Ryley (Marley and Ryder) Nimitri (Dmitri and Nick), Tiff (Jeff and Tina)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**We Wake Up On a Bed of Guns and Roses and We Don't Know Which One to Choose but Either Way, We're Gonna Lose**

**("Guns and Roses" by T.I. feat. P!nk)**

* * *

"Ladies, I have a plan on how we can be less... Bitter" Tina smiled at the group of girls who sat in front of her

"What's the point?" Lauren Zizes sighed

"Well for starters we ARE called the Too Young To Be Bitter Club" Celeste said as she adjusted her neck brace

"That is an excellent point Celeste" Tina grinned

"So what's your plan" Sugar rolled her eyes

"We get McKinley to have a girls choice, Sadie Hawkins dance"

"That's your big plan Fan Bingbing?" Giselle scoffed

"Look Giselle you're new to the club and to the school, so I'm gonna be nice" Tina smiled "At Carmel you may have been Head Bitch In Charge, but you're not here so... Shut that pretty little face of your's kay?"

"Whatever Lucy Liu" Giselle rolled her eyes

"Anyway down to busine-"

"Wait." Giselle cut her off "You just want to use this as an excuse to ask that Limp Wristed Blonde Ex-Warbler out"

"He's not gay..."

"Like you'd know Maggie Cheung" Giselle laughed

"Do you just google Asian Actresses when you go home?" Tina sighed

"No, I have a list on my phone just in case" Giselle smiled

"Anyway" Sugar interjected "Ladies choice sounds great"

"Yeah means I can actually get a guy" Celeste sighed, Pendleton put her arm around her

"You're really pretty I'm sure guys will love to go to the dance with you" Pendleton smiled at the girl

"Thank you Pendleton" Celeste smiled back

**glee**

"I don't know Miss Cohen-Chang" Principal Figgins sighed as he rifled through the files on his desk

"Please Principal Figgins" Tina pleaded "The school could do with a dance to have some fun and it will help with the improvement of grades at the school"

"Really?" Figgins looked up for the first time since Tina entered his office

"Yeah" She lied expertly "It's a proven fact that schools that provide an extra dance, excluding of course prom and/or home coming, for students, have more students with above the average grade point average than those that don't"

"Well I'll get onto this immediately, do you think Saturday is enough notice for students?" Figgins asked

"It should be" Tina grinned pleased with her success over the gullible, little man in front of her "Also if you need a band me and Vocal Perfection will be happy to oblige"

"Of course, thank you Miss Cohen-Chang" Figgins grinned ear-to-ear

**glee**

"Can you believe this?" Ryder whined as he and Dmitri walked to class

"What?" Dmitri raised his eyebrow

"Ladies choice dance" Ryder rolled his eyes

"So...?"

"You can't go with Nick..." Ryder smirked

"Why?"

"It's LADIE'S choice. Last time I checked you're male"

"But I'm not" Unique smiled as she walked up to the pair

"Indeed you aren't Unique" Dmitri smiled

"You aren't?" Ryder asked, Dmitri slapped him in the stomach winding him

"Yes, Ryder I am a lady, so.. Would you like to go with me?"

"Me?" Ryder stifled his laugh, whilst catching his breath

"Yes you..." Unique looked obviously hurt, Ryder bit his lip

"Sure Unique, we can go together"

"Awesome" Unique smiled she hugged him "Thanks Ryder... No one else would ever say yes..." She whispered fighting back tears

"It's fine" He whispered hugging her back

"I'll see you later in glee then guys?" Unique smiled

"Sure thing" Dmitri smiled

"Awesome bye guys" Unique wondered off

"That was really cool of you Ryder" Dmitri smiled

"It was?"

"Yeah. Nobody would say yes to her because she's transgender, but you were man enough to say yes" Dmitri smiled "Anyway here's my class I'll see you later"

"Sure thing" Ryder grinned 'I wish everybody thought like Dmitri' ryder thought as he walked to his next class 'I'm gonna get so much hassling for being at the dance with Unique... But I don't want her to feel left out.. Wait... Am I actually developing feeling for him/her?' A sudden voice broke his train of thought

"Ryder!" Marley called for the fifth time as she ran up to him

"Oh hey Marley..."

"So you aren't deaf" She giggled

"No... Just stuff on my mind"

"Oh... Anyway what are you doing Saturday?" She smiled coyly

"Taking Unique to the Sadie Hawkins dance"

"Really? I didn't think you batted for that team" Marley laughed

"What with the sudden change in attitude? Unique was nice to you when the glee club wasn't. Why don't you think about how things used to be between you and her?" Ryder snapped

"Whoa... Okay... Whatever... I Look I'm offering you what you really want, me" Marley grinned

"Look, Jake's my best friend... I'm not going to the dance with his current girlfriend... Even if they are "On a break""

"Fine, can't blame a girl for trying" Marley sighed walking off

**glee**

"Ladies and gentlemen gather round" Tina smiled at practice "We are going to be the band for the Sadie Hawkins dance"

"WHAT?" Sugar screeched "Are you crazy?"

"No, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Tina snapped

"We have Sectionals next weekend and we don't have ANYTHING planned!" Sugar shouted

"I have to side with the toucan here" Giselle sighed "We're under rehearsed as is, we don't need to add any more obstacles to the mix"

"Okay, here's the deal. Half of us will plan the numbers for this weekend, the other half will plan Sectionals" Tina smiled

"Okay how about you take Sadie Hawkins, I'll take care of Sectionals?" Sugar proposed

"That sounds fine, I mean you are the founder." Tina smiled "Wait... We need a director..."

"Seriously!?" Giselle sighed exasperated

"Greeeaaat" Pendleton sighed

"No matter I have a plan" Dmitri sighed

"Oh yeah Snow Queen what might that be?" Giselle smiled sarcastically

"We use the French teacher" He smiled

"How do you know he can sing?" Tina raised her eyebrow

"Because he sang _"Alouette"_ in class today" Dmitri shrugged

"Okay... That's one thing off our minds for now..." Sugar sighed

"Anyway, Unique, Jake, Jeff, Joe, Artie and myself will plan Sadie Hawkins" Tina smiled

"Leaving Nick, Joe, Dmitri, Ryder, Pendleton, Giselle and myself to plan Sectionals" Sugar grinned

"That sounds good to me" Joe grinned

"Okay then, let's get to it" Giselle smiled, for the first time since she arrived at McKinley

**glee**

"Umm.. Excuse me Mr Perrin?" Dmitri said as he strode into the French classroom

"Ah, Dmitri bonjour!" Remi Perrin smiled at him

"Umm. Mr Perrin could you do me a favour?"

"It depends... I can keep my clothing on right?" The man joked

"Yes sir," Dmitri rolled his eyes "Would you mind being the coach for Vocal Perfection?"

"I don't know Dmitri, my workload is large enough already..."

"Please Mr Perrin? We really need a coach before next weekend or we can't compete at Sectionals" Dmitri pleaded

"Fine, I'll do it" Remi smiled

"Really?" Dmitri grinned

"Really" The man rolled his eyes

"Thank you so much Mr Perrin!" Dmitri hugged him

"No problem..."

**glee**

"Okay" Sugar smiled at her team "Who has an idea for Sectionals?"

"Personally I think I should sing the solo" Giselle sighed

"I think I should sing it" Dmitri shrugged

"I think Tina should sing it..." Pendleton trailed off

"And I think I should get the solo..." Sugar sighed

"I call a diva off" Nick smiled hugging his boyfriend

"Well it can't hurt..." Giselle shrugged

"Okay. Then the boys will do their number, with all of them getting at least one solo" Sugar smiled

"I say we do that new OneRepublic song, Counting Stars" Ryder grinned

"That's a great idea!" Pendleton smiled

"I like it" Nick said

"Okay then, so we'll open with the solo, go to Counting Stars and close with...?" Sugar trailed off

"I've been working on a mashup we could do" Giselle smiled bashfully, which was very out of character for her "It's a mashup of Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and Fly by Nicki Minaj"

"That could be really fun" Dmitri grinned " I LOVE Nicki!"

"Same!" Giselle smiled high fiving the French boy

"Awesome, now for outfits..." Sugar smiled

**glee**

"Well guys what are we gonna do for Sadie Hawkins?" Tina asked at the meeting

"I think it should be a tribute to strong, independent women" Unique shrugged

"You would" Artie rolled his eyes

"Excuse me Dungeons and Dragons but.. Nobody asked you kay." Unique grinned

"I think it's a really cool idea Unique" Jake grinned at her

"Thank you Jake" Unique smiled back

"Alright we have our theme for songs... Now decorations..."

"Winter Wonderland... duh..." Joe shrugged

"Fair enough... Huh... I thought this would take a lot more work..." Tina sighed, which sent Unique into a laughing fit

"Girl, you know WE are gonna have to set it all up right!?" She laughed harder

"And that's where the hard kicks in" Jeff laughed kissing Tina on the cheek

"Yeah... I guess I forgot about that" Tina giggled

**glee**

"Oi! Peking Duck!" Giselle shouted to Tina

"Hi Giselle" Tina sighed loudly

"Look you, me, the toucan and that European kid are having a diva off... NOW!" She mirked grabbing Tina's arm roughly and dragging her to the auditorium. She finally let go when they got to the stage

"You know I would've just come right?" Tina said annoyed

"Yeah.. But dragging you was more fun" Giselle giggled

"Anyway" Dmitri sighed "Are we battling or what?"

"Well what are we singing?" Tina sighed

"When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls" Sugar shrugged

"And our judges are...?" Tina sighed

"Right behind you" Joe laughed, Tina turned to see the whole of Vocal Perfection sitting behind her

"Oh well... Bring it on!" Tina grinned hopping up onto the stage as the band began to play the opening tune.

**Dmitri**

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

**Tina**

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they say_

_See, everytime you turn around_

_They screaming your name_

**Giselle (Dmitri, Sugar and Tina)**

_Now I've got a confession (Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_When I was young I wanted attentio__n __(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_And I promised myself that I'd do anything__(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

_Anything at all for them to notice me__(Ha, ha, ha, ha)_

**Sugar with Dmitri, Giselle and Tina**

_But I ain't complaining_

_We all wanna be famous_

_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_You don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_Want them to know what your name is_

_'__Cause see when I was younger I would say_

**Dmitri with Giselle, Sugar and Tina**

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

**Sugar ****with Dmitri, Giselle and Tina**

_When I grow up, be on TV_

_People know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up, fresh and clean_

_Number one kid when I step out on the scene_

**Giselle ****with Dmitri, Sugar and Tina**

_But be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

**Tina ****with Dmitri, Giselle and Sugar**

_But be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it_

_You just might get it_

_You just might get it_

**Giselle and Tina**

_I see them staring at me_

_Ooh I'm a trendsetter_

_Yes this is true 'cause what I do_

_No one can do it better_

**Dmitri and Sugar**

_You can talk about me_

_'Cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me_

_And I know you want it_

**Tina with Dmitri, Giselle and Sugar**

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies_

_When I grow up, I wanna see the world_

_Drive nice cars, I wanna have groupies_

******Giselle with Dmitri, Sugar and Tina**

_When I grow up, be on TV_

_People know me, be on magazines_

_When I grow up, fresh and clean_

_Number one kid when I step out on the scene_

**Dmitri ****with Sugar and Tina (Giselle)**

_But be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it (You might get it)_

_You just might get it __(You might get it)_

_You just might get it __(You might get it)_

**Sugar ****with Giselle and Tina (Dmitri)**

_But be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it __(You might get it)_

_You just might get it __(You might get it)_

_You just might get it __(You might get it)_

**Tina with Dmitri, Giselle and Sugar**

_Get it_

The entire group burst into applause for the four on the stage

"Alright all those for Dmitri, raise your hand" Sugar smiled two hands instantly shot up, Nick and Unique's, "Okay... All those for Giselle." One hand meekly rose, Pendleton, "All those for myself" Again only one hand rose, Artie's "And that means Tina wins with a majority of five votes to our two and ones..." Sugar smiled "Congratulations Tina you're the soloist at Sectionals" Tina smiled as the group all stood and applauded her

"My first ever REAL standing O" She whispered happily

"Wait." A voice boomed from the back of the auditorium "I would like to, as my first official act as Vocal Perfection's director, award Miss Tina Cohen-Chang her very own solo at Sectionals next weekend" Mr Perrin smiled "Well done Tina" He applauded her

"Thank you Mr Perrin" Tina blushed

* * *

**Author's Comments:** Aww! Isn't that sweet Tina got her solo she wanted, and it's not going to be an Asian song! How do you think the fic is coming along? Please leave me a review :)

**Songs Featured:**

"When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls. Sung by Dmitri, Giselle, Sugar and Tina


	5. SOS

**Author's Comments:** This chapter is now the second of of three set at the same time as Sadie Hawkins.

**Featured Pairings:** Over!Flamotta (Rory & Sugar), PendleJoe (Joe & Pendleton), Nimitri (Dmitri & Nick)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It Makes No Sense To Do It All Again Anybody Knows To Learn From Woe So I'm Sending Out An S.O.S. Times Two

**("S.O.S." by Gin Wigmore)**

* * *

"Barely anyone's going to the dance Park Bom!" Giselle snapped as she sat with the girls in the courtyard

"Firstly, I know that Mary J Blige" Tina snarled "Secondly, I'm Chinese, NOT KOREAN!"

"Duly note. Well I have an idea" Giselle narrowed her glare

"And that is...?" Tina sighed disinterested

"Drumming up interest.. Duh" Giselle shrugged as she pulled out her phone and dialled a number

"Who are you calling?" Sugar asked

"Desmond" Giselle smiled

"Who?" The girls all said together

"The drummer from the jazz band" Giselle rolled her eyes "Hey Des. It's Giselle, I need a favour how fast can you and the band get your gear to the courtyard? Awesome see you soon!" She hung up the phone and smiled

"Well?" Pendleton asked in awe of Giselle's attitude

"They'll be here in five" Giselle smirked

"So what are you gonna sing?"Unique smiled

"A little vintage number all about how men suppress girls" Giselle grinned "And finally the cavalry have arrived" She grinned walking over to the group and whispered something into Desmond's ear, he smirked and told the group what they were to play. As the music started up Giselle hopped up onto the nearest table

**Giselle**

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes_

_I'm exposed, and it's no big surprise_

_Don't you think I know exactly where I stand?_

_This world is forcing me to hold your hand_

_'Cause I'm just a girl, a little ol' me_

_Well, don't let me out of your sight_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite_

_So don't let me have any rights_

_Oh, I've had it up to here_

She smirked as girls from around the courtyard were joining her, she quickly was helped down off the table by two footballers and she strutted to the steps with a mob of girls following her, Tina grinned as she and the other Vocal Perfection Girls joined Giselle at the front of the pack dancing.

**Giselle**

_I'm just a girl, I'm just a girl in the world_

_That's all that you'll let me be_

_Oh, I'm just a girl living in captivity_

_Your rule of thumb make me worrisome_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_

_What I've succumbed to is making me numb_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, my apologies_

_What I've become is so burdensome_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, lucky me_

_Twiddle Dum, there's no comparison_

_Oh, I've had it up to_

_Oh, I've had it up to_

_Oh, I've had it up to here_

Giselle grinned as all the girls cheered for her

"That is only a sneak preview of what's to come at this year's Sadie Hawkins dance, music supplied by the cooler glee club, Vocal Perfection!" She yelled as the crowd went crazy

"We have to stop this" Marley snarled at Kitty

"For once I'm actually agreeing with you Molly"

"It's Marley"

"Don't care"

**glee**

"Sugar you need to come back to New Directions" Rory pleaded with the girl

"I'm sorry Rory, maybe you should join Vocal Perfection" Sugar shrugged

"I can't-"

"I promised Finn I'd stay with New Directions" The girl mocked him "Seriously! Are you his butt buddy or something?"

"No..." Rory trailed off

"Then why can't you join me, your girlfriend?" Sugar was on the brink of breaking down

"Because... I can't break a promise..."

"Then I guess we're over" Sugar said starting to sob

"What?! Why?!" Rory said in shock

"I can't date an enemy... I'm sorry Rory" Sugar turned and ran off crying

**glee**

"Hey Pendleton" Unique smiled as she walked up to Pendleton in the library

"Oh hey Unique..." Pendleton sighed

"What's wrong girl?" Unique said taking a seat next to her

"I just feel like I haven't really made my entrance at this school yet..."

"Can you elaborate a little?"

"Well Giselle, Nick and Jeff ALL got to sing last week in that group number AND got to audition, Sugar said I was just in without having to sing" Pendleton sighed

"Well I can change that" Unique smirked

"You can"

"Indeed Unique has a fabulous number all lined up ready to go and I just need a duet partner" Unique looked at the girl "Know any X-Tina?"

"Of course!" Pendleton squealed

"Then follow my lead" Unique smirked as she unzipped the front of her handbag which contained two speakers, she proceeded to press play on her iPod, the instrumental to Christina Aguilera's Can't Hold Us Down blasted as she and Pendleton strut down the hallways of McKinley

**Unique**

_So, what am I not supposed to have an opinion?_

_Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman?_

_Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind_

_Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_

**Pendleton**

_When a female fires back_

_Suddenly big talker don't know how to act_

_So he does what any little boy would do_

_Making up a few false rumors or two_

**Unique**

_That for sure is not a man to me_

_Slandering names for popularity_

**Pendleton**

_It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad_

_But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say_

The pair strutted through the courtyard Kitty watched as was actually impressed with how much sass they had.

"For a girl with a dick, she's good" Kitty mumbled under her breath, she looked at the Cheerios sitting with her "Alright ladies, let's put on a show for these loser dudes and show them what girl power is" She smirked as she and her mob joined Pendleton and Unique on tables around the courtyard.

**Pendleton and Unique**

_This is for my girls all around the world_

_Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth_

_Thinking all women should be seen not heard_

_So what do we do, girls, shout louder_

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground_

_Lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud_

_Take a deep breath and say it loud_

_Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

**Unique**

_Check it_

_Here's something I just can't understand_

_If a guy have three girls then he's the man_

_He can even give us some head and sex her raw_

_If the girl do the same, then she's a whore_

**Pendleton**

_But the table's about to turn_

_I'll bet my name on it_

_Cats take my ideas and put they name on it_

_It's aight though, you can't hold me down_

_I got to keep on moving_

As Unique went to sing her next part she was cut off by a new voice, a voice she knew well... Kitty's voice.

**Kitty**

_To all my girls with a man who be trying to mack_

_Do it right back to him and let that be that_

_You need to let him know that his game is whack_

_And Kitty, Unique and Pendleton got your back_

**Pendleton (Unique)**

_You're just a little boy (Ooh)_

_Think you're so cute so coy_

_You must talk so big (Yeah!)_

_To make up for smaller things (Haha)_

**Kitty (Unique)**

_Said you're just a little boy_

_All you do is annoy (Whoa oh)_

_You must talk so big_

_To make up for smaller things (This is for my girls)_

**Kitty and Pendleton (Unique)**

_This is for my girls all around the world_

_Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth __(Respect your wort__h)_

_Thinking all women should be seen not heard_

_So what do we do, girls, shout louder __(Shout louder)_

**Kitty, Pendleton and Unique**

_Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground_

_So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud_

_Take a deep breath and say it loud_

_Never can, never will, can't hold us down_

**Unique**

_Spread the word_

_Can't hold us down_

_Yeah, we here, we back again_

_Yeah, Kitty, Unique and Pendleton, yeah_

**Kitty, Pendleton and Unique**

_Can't hold us down!_

The crowd all clapped for the girls as they hopped down off the tables

"That was amazing" Kitty grinned

"Yeah, thanks for the help Kitty" Unique smiled

"You're welcome Unique" Kitty smiled

"What are you up to?" Unique snapped

"What do you mean?"

"You NEVER call me Unique. Never. You're up to something"

"I want to join Vocal Perfection"

"Wait... What? You hate glee club"

"No.. I hate Marley... Slight difference. Plus if I betray her and take her best gal pal. It'll destroy her"

"Well we don't need you Kitty"

"Okay then..." Kitty looked down "Well... I'm gonna tell you this, when Blaine and Sam finally find the proof to get The Warblers disqualified my offer comes off the table"

"I'll think we'll survive" Unique rolled her eyes

**glee **

"Good call Unique" Remi smiled at the young transgender teen

"Yeah as if we need Kitty to win" Ryder said

"She'd probably be giving our setlist to New Directions anyway so it'd look like we copied them" Sugar rolled her eyes

"She seemed nice to me" Pendleton sighed

"Thank God you weren't alone when she said she wanted to join then" Jake scoffed

"It's okay Pendleton, she can pretend to be nice a lot of the time" Joe smiled brightly at her. Pendleton's cheeks flushed a bright red and she looked away from the very handsome boy with dreads

"Anyway let's get down to rehearsing these numbers for this weekend" Remi smiled "Boys we'll start with your number"

**glee**

"Okay ladies time for one final push" Tina grinned at the group of girls as Vocal Perfection sat down in the cafeteria for lunch, motioning to the band setting up down the back.

"I don't know" Pendleton sighed as Joe put his arm around her

"Yeah, maybe we need to have a boy sing as well to get more interest" Giselle rolled her eyes

"And the girliest boy on the team is... Dmitri" Tina grinned as she looked at him

"Hmm?" Dmitri replied pulling away from Nick's kiss

"Sing a girl power number with us" TIna grinned

"Oh God no" Dmitri said pulling Nick closer

"Oh come on" Unique smiled slapping Dmitri's shoulder it'll be fun

"Fine" Dmitri sighed "What's the song?"

"You'll see" Tina smiled and nodded to the band

**Tina**

_While he was scheming_

_I was beamin' in the beamer just beamin'_

_Can't believe that I caught my man cheating_

_So I found another way to make him pay for it all_

_So I went to Neiman-Marcus on a shopping spree-ah_

_And on the way I grabbed Soley and Mia_

_And as the cash box rang_

_I __thought everything away_

**Sugar (Dmitri and Vocal Perfection Girls)**

_(Oops) there goes the dreams we used to say_

_(Oops) there goes the time we spent away_

_(Oops) there goes the love I had_

_But you cheated on me and that's for that now_

_(Oops) there goes the house we've made a home_

_(Oops) there goes "you'll never leave me alone"_

_(Oops) for all the lies you told_

_This is what you're owed_

**Giselle with Dmitri and Vocal Perfection Girls**

_Hey ladies, when ya man wanna get buck wild_

_Just go back and hit 'em up style_

_Get your hands on his cash and_

_Spend it to the last dime for all the hard times_

_Oh, when you go then everything goes_

_From the crib to the ride and all the clothes_

_So you better let 'em know that_

_If he mess up you gotta hit 'em up_

**Dmitri**

_All of the dreams you sold_

_Left me out in the cold_

_What happened to the days when we used to trust each other_

_And all of the things I sold_

_Will take you until you get old_

_To get em back without me_

_Because revenge is just better than money you'll see_

**Unique with Dmitri and Vocal Perfection Girls**

_Hey ladies, when your man wanna get buck wild_

_Just go back and hit 'em up style_

_Put your hands on his cash and _

_Oh, when you go then everything goes_

_From the crib to the ride and the clothes_

_So you better let him know that if you mess up_

_You gotta hit 'em up_

_Hey ladies_

The cafeteria burst into applause, except for one group, the New Directions

"Don't forget girls, Sadie Hawkins is ladies choice" Tina yelled "So pick your man now before all the good ones are gone"

"We have to stop them before they think they're better than us" Blaine said

"Definitely" the group all grinned evilly at each other

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Ooh. Drama! What do you think ND is gonna do to Vocal Perfection? PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think of the fic so far :)

**Songs Featured:**

"Just a Girl" by No Doubt. Sung by Giselle

"Can't Hold Us Down" by Christina Aguilera feat. Lil Kim. Sung by Kitty, Pendleton and Unique

"Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops)" by Blu Cantrell. Sung by Dmitri and Vocal Perfection Girls


	6. Independent Women

**Author's Comments:** This chapter is now the last of the three set at the same time as Sadie Hawkins. Next one will be set around Glee, Actually, but will only have two parts. One for Christmas and then one for Sectionals.

**MAJOR IMPORTANT COMMENT:** This chapter is also where it's gonna get a bit more adult so for those of you who do not wish to view adult themes and possibly graphic sex scenes in future chapters I advise you to STOP READING NOW!

**Featured Pairings:** PendleJoe (Joe & Pendleton), Blanagan (Dmitri & Rory), Tiff (Jeff & Tina), Nimitri (Dmitri & Nick)

**Warning:** Mild Sexual References and Mild Coarse Language

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Question, Tell Me What You Think About Me? I Buy My Own Diamonds And I Buy My Own Rings

**("Independent Women Pt. 1" by Destiny's Child)**

* * *

"Alright, a little more to the left Joe. Perfect!" Tina smiled as Joe put the finishing touches on the stars that were gonna drop from the ceiling

"Hopefully these don't hurt anyone" Pendleton said worriedly

"It should be fine" Joe smiled kissing Pendleton's forehead

"Alright this is the last table" Nick said as he and Ryder placed in on the gym floor

"Awesome! This place is looking fabulous guys" Sugar grinned walking in

"Yeah, no thanks to you..." Tina grumbled

"Excuse me. Who do you think did all these? Bring 'em in guys" Sugar yelled, Artie, Dmitri, Jake, Jeff, Giselle and Unique all came into the gym carrying a large box of inflated balloons each

"My guess would be them" Ryder laughed

"We all did" Giselle said "Including Richie Bitch... Surprisingly..."

"Well this place is looking fantastic Tina... It's just missing one thing" Dmitri said

"What?" Tina said starting to panic

"Balloons!" Dmitri yelled throwing some of the balloons at Tina which quickly sparked a balloon war between Vocal Perfection

**glee**

"So who are you taking to the dance Tina?" Dmitri smiled as they walked down the halls together

"Jeff... duh. Who ended up asking you?" Tina asked

"No one..." Dmitri looked down

"Oh Dmitri I'm sorry" Tina gave his shoulder a sympathetic squeeze

"Don't be" Dmitri smiled sadly "I mean it's be awkward me dancing with a girl and everything"

"Fair enough" Tina shrugged "Guess that means you and Nick can go"

"Not exactly... A girl named Lauren asked him and... I'd rather not take her on in a fight"

"Good call, she's got a wrestling scholarship lined up for when she leaves McKinley"

"Yikes... So I'm just going alone and may just dance with friends" Dmitri smiled

"What about Sugar?"

"She's going with Jake"

"Giselle?"

"Do I look desperate or like I want to die this weekend?"

"Yeah, Giselle is a wee bit high maintenance" Tina giggled

"I heard that Cho Chang" Giselle said as she strut past the pair "Plus I'm already going with Johnny"

"The blonde guitarist?" Dmitri asked

"Exactly the one, well have fun on your hunt kids. I have math" Giselle smiled sweetly, turned and strode off to math class

"Anyway-"

"Tina, please it's fine I'll just go alone" Dmitri snapped before storming off to chemistry

"And that is the last time I try to help you Frenchie" Tina mumbled before heading off to math

**glee**

"Hey everyone and welcome to the McKinley High Sadie Hawkins dance!" Tina said into the microphone, the night had finally arrived, she smiled at the great turn out of students that had arrived for the dance "Let's get this party started!" Tins grinned as the girls of Vocal Perfection joined her on the stage

**Tina**

_I'm breaking down gonna start from scratch_

_Shake it off like an etch a sketch_

_My lips are saying goodbye_

_My eyes are finally dry_

**Sugar**

_I'm not the way that I used to be_

_I took the record off repeat_

_You kill me but I survived_

_Now I'm coming alive_

**Unique with Vocal Perfection Girls (Giselle)**

_I'll never be that girl again_

_(No ooh ohh)_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_(No ooh ohh)_

**Giselle with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_My innocence is wearing thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me. Call me. Call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_Miss movin' on_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

**Pendleton**

_Everything is changing_

_And I never want to go back to the way it was_

_I'm finding who I am_

_And who I am from here on now is going to be enough_

_Is going to be enough_

**Sugar with Vocal Perfection Girls (Pendleton)**

_I'll never be that girl again_

_(No ooh ohh)_

_I'll never be that girl again_

_(No ooh ohh)_

**Unique with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_My innocence is wearing thin_

_But my heart is growing strong_

_So call me. Call me. Call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_Ohh ohh ohh_

_Miss movin' on_

**Tina with Vocal Perfection Girls**_  
_

_On and on and on and on and on_

_Miss movin' on_

_On and on and on and on_

_On and on and on and on_

**Tina**

_Yeah. Yeah I'm movin' on_

The crowd erupted into applause for the group of girls, the AV club started to play the playlist of "Independent Women" that Unique had made for them as the girls got down and started to dance with their dates.

**glee**

Dmitri looked down as he sat at the back of the gym lightly sipping the punch he had been nursing for nearly twenty minutes

"Step One." Blaine grinned "Take out their weak links. Rory" He smiled turning to the boy "Go and ask him to dance and seduce him, and I can't before you complain Sam and I take care of some business"

"Okay then" Rory grinned he slowly made his way over to Dmitri "Hi, I'm Rory"

"Dmitri" He smiled noticing how adorable the young man in a suit with a green bow tie was

"Would you like to dance?" Rory grinned his blue eyes sparkling mischievously

"Sure" Dmitri shrugged _'What harm can one dance do?'_ he thought as Rory led him onto the dancefloor

"You pretty light on your feet" The Irish boy smiled

"Thanks, you're pretty good yourself" Dmitri said blushing, he paused as a slow song came on. He felt Rory's arm wrap around his waist "Look, I have a boyfriend"

"Then why were you sitting all on your lonesome, handsome?" Rory smiled

"Wait... Why are you flirting with me?" Dmitri paused looking at the boy skeptically "Aren't you Sugar's ex-boyfriend"

"Well..." Rory looked down "I don't want to admit anything here... Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Umm... Sure..." Dmitri said suspiciously, Rory led him out of the gym and into the boy's locker room. Little did both know a very jealous Nick was watching them from the dancefloor as they left. "Alright Irish, spit it out" Dmitri snapped, his head started to pound violently

"Umm... I don't know how to word this..." Rory trailed off

"That's it I'm out!" Dmitri yelled before turning to leave

"Wait!" Rory cried out, Dmitri slowly turned round

"You have 20 seconds to make your case. Go"

"I... I think I'm bi-curious... I mean..." Rory started to get nervous and cry, Dmitri felt sorry for the boy he knew how hard it was to come out

"It's okay Rory, it's okay to be curious" Dmitri said giving Rory's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze

"Dmitri, there's always been one thing I've always wanted to try with a boy"

"What's that?"

"This" Rory said before kissing Dmitri softly on the lips. Dmitri felt so bad but couldn't help himself as he kissed Rory back passionately, but quickly pulled away

"I can't do this Nick is the best thing in my life" Dmitri started to tear up

"I'm really sorry Dmitri, I didn't mean to force myself upon you" Rory said wrapping his arm around Dmitri

"It's fine, look I'm up to sing... Maybe we can dance again later" Dmitri smirked

"Totally" Rory said breathlessly, Dmitri quickly left the locker room 'What are you doing Rory?' He thought to himself _'You just told the enemy that you're bi-curious and now you're starting to fall for him! You idiot!'_ Rory shook his head and left to watch Dmitri's performance

**glee**

**Dmitri**

_I gotta shake it off  
_

_'Cause the loving ain't the same_

_And you keep on playing games_

_Like you know I'm here to stay_

_I gotta shake it off_

_Just like the Calgon commercial_

_I really gotta get up outta here_

_And go somewhere_

_I gotta shake it off_

_Gotta make that move_

_Find somebody who_

_Appreciates all the love I give_

_Boy I gotta shake it off_

_Gotta do what's best for me_

_Baby and that means_

_I gotta shake you off_

_By the time you get this message_

_It's gonna be too late_

_So don't bother paging me_

_'Cause I'll be on my way_

_See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes_

_Just ask your momma she knows_

_You're gonna miss me baby_

_Hate to say, "I told you so"_

_Well at first I didn't kno__w_

_But now it's clear to me_

_You would cheat with all your freaks_

_And lie compulsively_

_So I packed up my Louis Vuitton_

_Jumped in your ride and took off_

_You'll never ever find someone_

_Who loves you more than me_

_I gotta shake it off_

_'__Cause the loving ain't the same_

_And you keep on playing games_

_Like you know I'm here to stay_

_I gotta shake it off_

_Gotta make that move_

_Find somebody who_

_Appreciates all the love I give_

_Boy I gotta shake it off_

_Gotta do what's best for me_

_Baby and that means_

_I gotta shake you off_

_I gotta shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off_

_Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off_

_Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off_

_Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off_

_Boy I gotta shake, shake you off_

_Gotta do what's best for me_

_Baby and that means_

_I gotta shake you off_

_I gotta shake you off_

Nick's plain jealously turned into blind rage as he saw the boy Dmitri was just dancing with clapping crazily for HIS boyfriend

_'Who does that guy think he is?'_ Nick thought furiously _'If I didn't have Lauren practically forcing me to stay with her he'd be on the ground bleeding out by now'_

"You were amazing up there" Rory grinned as walked back to the seats down the back of the gym

"Thanks Rory... So... Tell me about yourself" Dmitri grinned

**glee**

"Hey Tina?" Sugar said interrupting the kiss she was sharing with Jeff

"Yes Sugar..." Tina said somewhat annoyed she was breaking up this perfect moment

"We need to talk. Now!" Sugar said her face was grave and blank

"Okay come with me" Tina said as she led Sugar into the boys locker room accidently

"See all The Warblers are MUCH more muscular than when they started a few months ago" They heard a voice say

"Shh" She whispered to Sugar as the pair listened in on the conversation going on a few lockers down

"I'm sorry guys, it's still not enough evidence to prove they cheated" They heard Finn say

"That's why we brought an old friend" Blaine said

"Trent right?" Finn said

"Yes... And it's true The Warblers used or are using performance enhancers, Hunter said either you take the enhancers or you're off the team, and I refused to" Trent sighed

"Which is why you weren't at Sectionals" Sam said

"Exactly..."

"Would you be willing to testify this?" Finn asked

"I don't know... I don't want to betray The Warblers"

"You won't be" Blaine said "You'll be helping them and making things just and fair in the world of Show Choir" The was a long pause

"Okay... I'll do it" Trent sighed

"Which means we get New Directions back and we compete at Regionals!" Sam said excitedly

"Oh shit" Sugar muttered

"My words exactly" Tina whispered before she led Sugar out of the locker room and headed to one of the girls' restrooms. "Anyway what's this big drama of your's?"

"Rory" Sugar said quickly

"What about him?"

"Didn't you notice that him and Dmitri were dancing before and then they disappeared?"

"No... I didn't.. You don't think.."

"That the New Directions are starting to play dirty? Oh I do, Rory would NEVER think of a guy that way..."

"You'd be surprised" Tina muttered

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing" Tina smiled "But we have to separate them. Soon"

"There you are!" Giselle said after she burst through the door "Come on we're up. NOW!"

**glee**

**Giselle (Sugar)**

_A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly_

_And is also known as a buster_

_Always talkin' about what he wants_

_And just sits on his broke ass, so_

_No, I don't want your number_

_No, I don't want to give you mine and_

_No, I don't want to meet you nowhere_

_No, I don't want none of your time and (Gettin' paid was everything)_

**Sugar**

_But I'm not every girl_

_And I don't need that world to validate me_

_'Cause Shorty got a job, Shorty got a car_

_And Shorty can pay her own rent_

_Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart_

**Pendleton with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_Most girls want a man with the bling bling_

_Got my own thing, got the ching ching_

_I just want real love_

**Giselle with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_No, I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride_

_Tryin' to holla at me_

**Vocal Perfection Girls**

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

**Pendleton**

_But I'm not every girl_

_And I don't need no G to take care of me, no_

_'Cause Shorty got a job, Shorty got a car_

_And Shorty can pay her own rent_

_Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart_

_Oh most girls_

Sugar narrowed her eyes and glared at Rory dancing with Dmitri. She knew that this was not going to end well for the French boy

**Sugar with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_No, I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride_

_Tryin' to holla at me_

**Giselle with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_Most girls want a man with the mean green_

_Don't wanna dance if he can't be_

_Everything that I dream of_

_A man that understands real love_

**Sugar with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_Most girls want a man with the bling bling_

_Got my own thing, got the ching ching_

_I just want real love_

**Pendleton with Vocal Perfection Girls**

_I don't want no scrub_

_A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me_

_Hangin' out the passenger side of his best friend's ride_

_Tryin' to holla at me_

**Vocal Perfection Girls**

_Oh,__ oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

**Pendleton**

_I, I just want real love_

_Said I gotta have real love_

_Everything can, you be everything that I dream of_

Sugar stormed over to the dancing Europeans

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sugar screeched

"I'm just da-" Rory started

"Not you Potato Breath, Dmitri, he's my ex AND our enemy!"

"I know, but do you know how lonely I am Sugar?" Dmitri asked starting to tear up "My boyfriend is dancing with some gorilla of a teen and NO ONE wanted me then this gorgeous Irish boy comes out of nowhere and asks me to dance. He's the only person all night who's asked me to dance as well!"

"Dmitri, I didn't know"

"Exactly, you didn't but you decided to scream at me anyway, thanks Madam Captain" Dmitri snarled before storming away from the pair

"Dmit-" Sugar yelled

"Don't" Rory sighed "He's not coming back anytime soon..."

"Go after him" Sugar sighed "I trust you to keep him safe"

"Okay..."

"Don't let him get hurt or you will fucking bleed Leprechaun" Sugar snarled

**glee**

"Dmitri wait!" Rory yelled running to try and catch up with him. Dmitri swiftly turned and shot into one of the boy's restrooms "Dmitri?" Rory called after he entered

"Go away!" Dmitri snapped from a locked stall

"Dmitri please it's just me" Rory said leaning on the door "You can trust me" he quickly moved when he heard the lock move, the door swung open to show Dmitri with tears running down his cheeks. "Don't cry Dmitri" Rory said wiping the boy's cheeks

"I'm trying hard not to..." Dmitri sighed

"Look I know Sugar can be a little blunt at times but it's nothing to get upset over"

"It's not her... It's the whole school... The only people that have treated me with any respect are like me, transfers or outcasts..."

"And what's the bad thing about being an outcast?" Rory gave Dmitri a slight half smile trying to cheer him up, Dmitri looked down trying to avoid staring into Rory's crystal blue eyes. Rory put his hand on Dmitri's chin and lifted his face up and gently kissed him, Dmitri slowly grew comfortable with the kiss and started to kiss Rory back more passionately, he could feel Rory's tongue trying to slip into his mouth, Dmitri felt weird about this at first but eventually let Rory's tongue in, he pulled Rory into the stall and pushed Rory onto the toilet, he turned around, locked the stall and continued to kiss him. Rory started to unbutton Dmitri's shirt but he quickly pulled away

"Let's not get too rowdy" Dmitri smirked

"Whatever you say sweetheart" Rory smiled untucking Dmitri's shirt and running his hands up his lightly defined abs. The pair started to get very hot and heavy as Dmitri climbed onto Rory's lap grinding on his crotch making Rory harder and harder, Dmitri smirked at the Irish boy

"You're such a tease" Rory laughed, Dmitri gave a small giggle before placing his lips back on Rory's, they were quickly interrupted by Joe looking for Dmitri

"Dmitri are you in here?" Joe called "We're about to go on" Dmitri quickly covered Rory's mouth

"Yeah, I'll be in out in a minute"

"Okay I'll met you there" Joe said before leaving

"That was lucky" Rory smirked

"That was far too close..." Dmitri sighed straightening out his clothes "I don't know why I'm even doing this with you"

"Maybe I'm just irresistible"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night" Dmitri smiled kissing Rory gently on the cheek

"You better go"

**glee**

"Where the hell is he?" Ryder snapped

"He was in the bathroom" Joe said angrily

"Look he'd said he'd be here and knowing my boyfriend he will be here" Nick snapped at Ryder

"I'm here" Dmitri said running up to Nick and hugging him, he gave Nick a quick kiss "You don't know how much I've wanted to kiss you all night"

"If it's anything like how much I've wanted to kiss you. I do" Nick laughed

"ANYWAY" Artie said exasperatedly "Shall we?"

"We shall" Jeff grinned as he lead the boys out to the microphone stands

**Artie**

_Love is blind, as far as the eye can see_

_Deep and meaningless, words to me_

**Nick**

_He's a lover, I need a friend_

_Road to nowhere, twist and turns but will this never end _

**Joe (Jeff and Ryder)**

_Well my dear you'll know that she pleases me_

_(Pleases me)_

_But short time solution ain't no resolution_

_That ain't no release for me_

**Jake with Vocal Perfection Boys**

_Too much of something is bad enough_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough_

_I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied_

**Dmitri (Jeff and Ryder)**

_What part of no don't you understand_

Dmitri made full eye contact with Rory who just bit his lip and looked down.

_(Understand, understand)_

_I want a man not a boy who thinks he can_

_Boy who thinks he can_

**Ryder with Vocal Perfection Boys**

_Too much of something is bad enough_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough_

_I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied_

**Jeff with Vocal Perfection (Artie)**

_Too much of something is bad enough __(Bad enough)_

_But something's coming over me to make me wonder_

_Too much of nothing is just as tough (Just as tough)_

_I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied_

**Artie with Vocal Perfection Boys**

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie_

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie_

**Nick with Vocal Perfection Boys**

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie_

_Too much of nothing so why don't we give it a try_

_Too much of something we're gonna be living a lie_

The crowd all cheered after the boys finished their number and started to leave the stage

**glee**

Nick watched as Rory came up to Dmitri

"Hey Honey" Nick said lacing his arm around Dmitri's waist and giving him a kiss

"Sweetie, meet Rory." Dmitri smiled "Rory, this is my boyfriend Nick"

"We've met" Rory said unimpressed

"You have?"

"Yes, you see Nicky here got my friend Blaine hurt pretty bad from a slushie"

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Nick yelled

"We all saw you give the slushie to Sebastian you dick!" Rory spat back

"Right well if you two excuse me I'm gonna go get a drink" Dmitri sighed leaving the pair to argue, he looked back and accidently walked into Blaine sending punch flying all over the place "Oh shit!" Dmitri said "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine I didn't spill any on myself"

"No. Just on me!" Celeste yelled storming off to the bathrooms to clean it off

"Sorry!" Dmitri called after her

"I'm sure I haven't met you yet" Blaine smiled "I'm Blaine Anderson, Senior Class President"

"I'm Dmitri, Senior Class French Kid" Dmitri laughed shaking Blaine's hand

"Would you like a drink?" Blaine asked

"Yeah, that's kinda why I came over here" Dmitri laughed

"Oh right" Blaine said turning around and getting two glasses of punch, quickly slipping vodka into both and rohypnol into Dmitri's "Here you go" He smiled after the pill had dissolved, handing it to Dmitri

"Thank you very much" Dmitri smiled

**glee**

"I can't believe Rory would do something like that" Sugar sighed as she, Unique and Tina all touched up their makeup

"He was so sweet from what I saw of him" Unique sighed

"He was the sweetest" Tina smiled "Never said a bad word about anyone who didn't deserve it"

"But this, this is underhanded and bitchy I think someone's put him up to it" Sugar sighed

"Wait didn't you say he's in New Directions?" Tina quickly put everything together

"Yeah..." Sugar trailed off but instantly clicked "Blaine and Sam know that The Warblers can't compete so they're taking out the competition!"

"Starting with us!" Unique said starting to panic

**glee**

"The deed has been done" Blaine smirked as he walked past Rory.

_'I can't believe I let Blaine, Kitty and Sam talk me into this...'_ Rory though as he made his way over to the drunk and drugged boy sitting near the locker room entrance _'It just seems so wrong to hurt him like this...'_

"Hey" Rory smiled "Are you okay?"

"I think I need some air" Dmitri said

"Come on I'll help you" Rory said helping him up, Dmitri could barely stand the rohypnol was affecting everything so quickly "Put your arm around my shoulder" Dmitri did as he was told his vision started to blur and he felt so dizzy as Rory helped him into the cold locker room, Rory laid him down on the bench "Feeling better?"

"A little" Dmitri said managing to sit up Rory quickly sat down next to him propping him up "I'm really sorry Rory"

"Why?"

"I've ruined your night"

"No, I love spending time with you" Rory smiled placing his hand on Dmitri's thigh. Dmitri turned to Rory and smiled dopily

"You're so handsome" He smiled pushing Rory down on the bench and kissing him, he started to feel so bad about it but the pleasure and sensation of Rory's touch made it feel so good to Dmitri but he soon felt worse about what he was doing as lust overpowered the young boy, he started to unbutton Rory's shirt and pants, he slowly slipped Rory out of both articles of clothing when Nick burst in he looked at his boyfriend in shock.

"Dmitri what are you doing?" Nick said tearing up

"I don't know Nick... I feel really..." Dmitri trailed off before vomiting onto the locker room floor and passing out

* * *

**Author's Comments: **Drama! I mean not only Dmitri cheating on Nick but Blaine drugging him and now he's passed out on the locker room floor. What do you think is gonna happen next? Please leave a review! :D

**Songs Featured:**

"Miss Movin' On" by Fifth Harmony. Sung by Vocal Perfection Girls

"Shake It Off" by Mariah Carey. Sung by Dmitri

"Most Girls/No Scrubs" P!nk/TLC. Sung by Giselle, Pendleton and Sugar with Vocal Perfection Girls

"Too Much" by The Spice Girls. Sung by Vocal Perfection Boys


	7. Where Are You Christmas

**Author's Comments:** This chapter is the first of two chapters set around the same time as Glee, Actually. This one is going to focus on the Christmas aspect and then the next one will be Sectionals.

**Warning:** Mild Sexual References and Mild Coarse Language

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

My World Is Changing I'm Rearranging Does That Mean Christmas Changes Too?

**("Where Are You Christmas" from ****_How The Grinch Stole Christmas_****)**

* * *

Dmitri awoke strapped into a stretcher in an ambulance taking him to the hospital, he turned his and saw a very frightened Nick sitting there

"Nick" Dmitri smiled and started to cry

"I can't believe you Dmitri. You cheated on me!" Nick said disgusted

"I didn't know what I was doing" Dmitri started to cry

"Don't give me that shit Dmitri! You're nothing but a fucking slut!" Nick yelled

"No. Please. Don't"

"Shut the fuck up Dmitri" Nick hissed "I don't want to hear anything from you" Dmitri turned his head the other way and silently cried himself back to sleep. After what felt like only a few minutes Dmitri awoke to find himself in a hospital

"Finally" He heard a male say

"Nick?" He said hopefully

"No, your brother. Eric" The older male sighed angrily as he approached the bed "How do you feel"

"I'm thirsty..." Dmitri sighed, Eric lent over the bed and helped his brother sit up in the bed

"Here" Eric said thrusting the water towards his brother

"Thank you... Please don't be like this..." Dmitri sighed

"Like what? Disappointed? Worried? Well I'm so sorry I care" Eric snapped sarcastically "You can't even begin to imagine how scared I was when I got a call saying that my 17 year old brother has been admitted to hospital after puking and passing out at his Sadie Hawkins dance" The 25 year old yelled

"I'm sorry, I... I fucked up... I guess that's all I'll ever do"

"Don't, don't you fucking dare!" Eric screamed pointing at his brother "Don't you fucking play the victim! That's all you've ever done!"

"Well maybe if you stepped up and fucking grew a pair maybe I wouldn't have been victimized in my own fucking home!" Dmitri yelled back

"You think you were the only one that got beaten by that fucking monster?" Eric yelled "You haven't got a fucking clue about how many times I took beatings for you!" Just as Dmitri was going to fire back they were interrupted by a knock at the door

"Umm... Am I interrupting?" Sugar asked

"No, come in" Eric sighed starting to calm down "I'm going to the cafeteria"

"Can you please get me a lollipop?" Dmitri asked scared. Eric sighed heavily

"Sure Mitri" Eric smiled, ruffling Dmitri's hair, he quickly left

"That was quite intense" Sugar sighed taking a seat near the bedside

"Yeah... That's Eric for you..." Dmitri sighed "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding? You pass out and don't think I'd turn up to see if you're alright?"

"You should go home I mean it's... What time is it?"

"2am" Sugar sighed

"Sugar. Go home it's 2 in the morning... I'm fine"

"No. I'm staying with you for a bit" Sugar smiled

"I don't know what happened... But I know I'm gonna need some sleep... I'm really sorry but do you mind coming back later Sugar"

"Not at all. I'm just happy you're okay" Sugar said hugging the boy "You're an amazing guy"

"Thanks Sugar" He smiled as she left, he slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. "If I was so amazing... Why would I need this?" He sighed to himself as he pulled out a razor blade from his waistcoat pocket he grabbed some toilet paper, took off his shirt and slowly made three deep gashes into his upper arm. _'Is this what I've resorted to? Harming myself? I'm not worth Sugar's kindness...'_ He thought tears pouring down his face _'And the way I hurt Nick... I never want to see anyone look at me that way again and Eric...'_ the thought of his brother shock him out of his thoughts, he quickly wrapped the toilet paper around his arm to try and soak up all of the blood. After a majority of the bleeding stopped he put his shirt and waistcoat back on and made his way back to the hospital room

"There you are" Eric said rushing up and hugging him when he reentered the room

"I went to the bathroom..." Dmitri said slowly

"I didn't know that. You could've run off with that girl for all I knew" Eric said panicked

"You worry too much" Dmitri giggled

**glee**

"Can you believe what happened to Dmitri?" Sugar said to Tina over the phone

"No. It's crazy" Tina said "I don't know what could've caused that"

"Neither..." Sugar sighed

"And so close to Christmas as well... His poor family" Tina sighed

"Brothers" Sugar corrected her

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, he lives with his older brother, Eric and has a twin Pierre. Absolutely no parents"

"How do you know that?"

"I went to see Dmitri last night and there was no parent in sight just an older brother"

"Huh... That must be even harder" Tina sighed

"Yeah... I'm gonna see him soon. You wanna tag along?"

"Yeah, it'd be good to see him"

**glee**

Dmitri awoke in the empty hospital room and found a note from Eric on the table next to him

_'Hey Mitri, I waited for you to wake up before I had to go to work. I even took a shower here! But the doc says you're fine and will be discharged when I finish work this afternoon. Love you bud E'_

Dmitri smiled, it was nice to know that his brother still loved him. He winced as he stretched his arm to put the note back on the table. He sighed heavily and thought of all the trouble he caused last night

"Well this is a great start to Christmas..." Dmitri sighed

**Dmitri**

_Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter you used to bring me?_

_Why can't I hear music play?_

_My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

_I feel you, Christmas, I know I've found you_

_You never fade away_

_The joy of Christmas stays here in silence_

_Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas?_

_Fills your heart with love_

Dmitri was startled by a knock at the door

"That was great" Doctor Landry smiled as she walked into the room

"Thanks Doc" Dmitri smiled

"So I guess you're okay to see visitors?"

"Yeah sure" Dmitri smiled

"Hey" Nick smiled embarrassed

"Oh sorry, you must be Nick's twin cause I'm nothing but a "fucking whore" to Nick" Dmitri snarled

"I said slut..." Nick sighed "And that's why I'm here... I'm really sorry about what I said to you I was hurt that I found you kissing a practically naked boy

"And that's why I called you Nicholas" Dr Landry said "From what I hurt you were cut up in the ambulance, but Dmitri may not be at fault"

"Really?" Both boys said hopefully

"Yes, when you arrived here last night you were drunk Dmitri. Dead drunk." the doctor said gravely "But you also had traces of rohypnol in your system"

"Wait... Isn't rohypnol a date rape drug?" Nick asked

"Indeed it is" Dr Landry said

"That fucking leprechaun is dead meat!" Nick yelled

"Nick, wait." Dmitri said grabbing his boyfriend's arm

"Rory never gave me anything that rohypnol could be in..."

"What?"

"Rory didn't offer me any food or drink... a guy called... oh what was his name... Briar or something..."

"Blaine?" Nick started to get furious

"Yes." Rory's voice came from the door

"You knew?" Nick asked furiously as he walked right up to Rory's face

"Not about the rohypnol... The vodka I knew about..." Rory sighed

"Wait... Was I set up?" Dmitri asked hurt

"No. I do actually like you..." Rory sighed

"Not the best thing to say while his boyfriend's here smart guy" Nick growled

"Look the plan was that Blaine went over and seduced you, but when he found out you were dating Nick he got all noble and said I should do it. I accepted because I think you're really cute, he said he was going to spike your's and his punch with vodka to make it look like it wasn't just a single attack on you..." Rory looked into Dmitri's eyes "I promise you he never mentioned rohypnol to me"

"I believe you" Dmitri said after a long silence

"Really?! You're just gon-"

"Shut it Nick." Dmitri snapped "Rory was VERY vulnerable with me last night and I believe him. That should be enough for you"

"You're right" Nick sighed

"Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone" Sugar smiled as she strode in "I get to check if Dmitri's okay and then I get to make Lucky the Leprechaun bleed. That was the deal Greeny!"

"You're not gonna touch him" Dmitri said quickly "Blaine however you can beat senseless"

"Why Blaine?" Tina said as she entered the room

"Because he spiked my drink with vodka and rohypnol last night"

"What's rohypnol?" Sugar asked

"It's a date rape drug" Tina said

"Ah, so why's Rory here?"

"The same reason as you. To see if he's okay." Rory smiled "But now you're here I can ask you something..."

"Go on Fifty Shades of Green" Tina sighed

"Can I join Vocal Perfection?"

"No!" Nick, Sugar and Tina all said quickly

"SURE!" Dmitri grinned

"Dmitri, he's in forces with Blaine!" Sugar screeched

"No. After hearing about this rohypnol incident, I don't want anything to do with him" Rory sighed "I just want to be in a loving place, I thought that's what the New Directions would be... I thought wrong"

"C'mon guys" Dmitri pleaded "Everyone deserves a chance"

"Fine. But if you screw this up, you're dead" Nick hissed

**glee**

"Alright" Remi smiled at pre-school glee club "It's that time of year again, Christmas" The club groaned

"Your not making us sing Christmas songs are you?" Ryder moaned

"Yes what's wrong with that?" Remi asked

"Well, I'm Jewish for starters..." Jake sighed

"Killjoys... And I had a number all lined up for you"

"Can you please sing it?" Dmitri asked

"No, Jake and Ryder obviously don't want to have a Christmas week" Remi shrugged

"Oh please Mr Perrin?" Rory pleaded

"Oh okay then" Remi grinned

**Remi**

_Lights around the tree_

_Mama's whistling_

_Takes me back again_

_There's Something bout' December_

_We're hanging mistletoe_

_And hoping that it snows_

_I close my eyes and then_

_I can still remember_

_How to get back, home_

_Let all your memories_

_Hold you close_

_No matter where you are_

_You're not alone_

_Because the ones you love_

_Are never far_

_If Christmas is in your heart_

_Lights around the tree_

_Mama's whistling_

_Takes me back again_

_There's Something bout' December_

The group all clapped and cheered for their director

"That was amazing Mr Perrin!" Artie grinned

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing" Joe smiled

"Well there you go. Have a nice day everyone, I'll see you all after school" Remi grinned

**glee**

"Can you believe Dmitri let Rory in after what he did to him?" Pendleton said as she and the girls strode down the hallways

"What did Rory do?" Blaine asked approaching the group

"Don't play dumb Anderson" Giselle snapped "We ALL know you're the ring leader"

"Yeah, you're like Rachel 2.0" Sugar snarled

"Only meaner" Tina snapped

"What are you on about?" Blaine said shocked

"Oh nothing, maybe Rory was right you have had your manhood taken off you by Kitty." Unique laughed "Does she keep it in a jar? Because it sure ain't between your legs!"

"Whatever U-Freak! We ALL know you do have manhood, no matter how hard you cover it up" Blaine smirked

"Oh hell to the no!" Unique yelled

"Oi Pee Wee Herman!" Pendleton snapped, as Blaine turned to look at her his face was greeted by a large and heavy textbook about Ancient Rome

"Huh, History does have it's advantages" Giselle giggled as Blaine writhed on the floor in pain

"Now don't you EVER insult my GIRL Unique again got it?" Pendleton yelled

"Whatever" Blaine spat on her shoes, which prompted a swift kick to the stomach from Giselle

"Look Bitch. If you fucking dare touch, insult or even breathe on one of my friends I will have no control over my stilettos as they stab a million tiny holes into your body. Kay?" Giselle snapped

"Alright, alright." Blaine said scrambling to his feet and running off

"Wow Pendleton. You were amazing!" Tina said

"What happened? You were so quiet and sweet" Sugar marvelled at the girl

"Oh I still am quiet and sweet... But I guess coming here, singing a girl power anthem with Unique, getting my first boyfriend has kinda boosted my confidence to an all time high" Pendleton smiled brightly

"That is has and I am proud girl" Giselle gave her a high five

**glee**

"There he goes" Dmitri heard a girl whisper

"The poor thing, can't believe someone spiked his drink" one of her friends sighed. Dmitri knew people were gonna talk about what had happened but it was now old news. He sighed heavily as he walked through the hallways of McKinley, everyone pointing and staring, part of him wished he was back in the hospital

"Hey there Butt Boy" Bobby Surette smiled as he approached Dmitri

"Leave me alone you overgrown neanderthal..." Dmitri sighed

"I'm sorry about what happened to you. But it's okay" Bobby smirked

"How?"

"Because this has no drugs or booze in it" Bobby laughed as he threw a bright green slushie in Dmitri's face "Merry Christmas White Russian!" He laughed walking off down the hallway. everyone stared at Dmitri hoping he'd just breakdown there in the hallways.

"Alright everyone back it up!" Rory yelled as he walked over to Dmitri

"Nothing to see here!" Artie yelled as he was wheeled over by Joe

"Yeah, move along" Joe said

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Ryder said as he and Jeff came over. The group of boys helped the frozen boy over to te restrooms

"This is just ridiculous" Joe sighed

"You're telling me" Dmitri broke his silence "I'm fairly sure that wasn't even a slushie. Just snow with green dye in it"

"Wouldn't surprise me" Artie said "The football team did the same thing a couple of years back to Tina and two other glee members..."

"Do you have a change of clothes?" Jeff asked these are completely soaked

"No..." Dmitri sighed "I hate the way they treat us"

"We all do D" Ryder sighed "But we've tried everything we can think of" They finally got into the bathroom. Ryder quickly wet some paper towels as Jeff took off Dmitri's jacket, Ryder started to dab while the rest helped dried the boy off

"Thanks but I can clean myself off" Dmitri laughed

"Yeah sorry" Joe said quickly

"It's fine, I was just letting you know. Plus you're gonna be late if you don't go"

"Right, we'll see you at glee" Jeff smiled

"Sure thing" Dmitri smiled as each of the boys left, except for one

"I'm not leaving" Rory said

"I didn't expect you would" a faint smile appeared on Dmitri's lips

"Here" Rory said as he held out his shirt

"Oh whoa, please don't put me in this position" Dmitri said trying not to look at Rory's body

"Look Dmitri. I do like you, but I'm just trying to be your friend. I respect that you are with Nick and I'm not going to interfere with that" Rory smiled

"Thank you. Now put your shirt back on. I'll be fine" Dmitri laughed

**glee**

"Okay, we have only a few days left before Sectionals, but fewer to Christmas. So I hope you have a lovely couple of days break but I want you to be here bright and early on Saturday morning so we can get out to Defiance in time for the competition and still have a bit of time to practise" Remi said to the group who sat in the front row

"Awesome, but first we wanted to show you something we prepared for you to wish you a merry Christmas" Sugar smiled as she directed Remi into one of the seats. The group hopped up onto the stage still decorated from the New Directions lame performance of It's Gonna Be a Cold Cold Christmas by Dana.

**Tina with Vocal Perfection Harmonising**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light._

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

**Giselle and Joe with Vocal Perfection**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay._

_From now on our troubles will be miles away._

**Dmitri and Pendleton with Vocal Perfection**

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

**Artie, Dmitri, Jeff and Pendleton with Vocal Perfection**

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

**Jake, Nick, Ryder, Rory and Unique with Vocal Perfection**

_Someday soon we all will be together, if the fates allow._

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

**Sugar with Vocal Perfection**

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas, now._

* * *

**Author's Comments: ** Ain't that a sweet way to end Christmas. Now onto Sectionals please leave a review. :)

**Songs Featured:**

"Where Are You Christmas" from _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_. Sung by Dmitri

"Something About December" by Christina Perri. Sung by Remi

"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by Judy Garland. Sung by Vocal Perfection


	8. Strange

**Author's Comments:** This chapter is the second of two chapters set around the same time as Glee, Actually. Next up is set around Naked. (Yes I am well aware I swapped the positioning of Glee, Actually and Sadie Hawkins #DealWithIt)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

All I Feel Is Strange, Strange, In Your Perfect World

**("Strange" by Tokio Hotel feat. Kerli)**

* * *

"Okay ladies and gentlemen" Remi said as they walked through the doors of Washington Preparatory School for Ladies "Welcome to Sectionals" The group all cheered

"Right so by my calculations we have enough time to get one quick rehearsal of the group numbers done before the show starts" Tina smiled

"Alright then let's get to work" Remi said as the group walked off to find the auditorium

**glee**

**The Ohio Melodies**

_Tropical the island breeze_

_All of nature, wild and free_

_This is where I long to be_

_La isla bonita_

_And when the samba played_

_The sun would set so high_

_Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes_

_Your Spanish lullaby_

"They were really good" Sugar said slowly

"That's weird though..." Unique sighed

"What?" Tina asked quickly

"They barely ever sing La Isla Bonita..." Unique trailed off

**glee**

**The Musical Madams**

_Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o yodeling_

_Soon the duet will become a trio_

_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

_Odl lay ee, old lay ee_

_Odl lay hee hee, odl lay ee_

_Odl lay odl lay, odl lay odl lee, odl lay odl lee_

_Odl lay odl lay odl lay_

_HOO!_

"Okay I think it's time we head to the greenroom" Remi said, the kids followed him in "Sugar, can I please see that letter from The Committee?"

"Umm... Sure..." Sugar trailed off suspiciously, fishing around in her handbag

"You still have it on you?" Giselle asked

"I haven't emptied my handbag in a month, so sue me" Sugar shrugged handing the letter to Remi, he quickly scanned through it

"As I thought..." Remi sighed

"What's wrong Mr Perrin?" Nick asked

"The committee had assigned a theme... Foreign" Remi sighed

"That's why those Madonna wannabes sang La Isla Bonita!" Unique said

"And those Madams yodelled" Artie shuddered at the thought of it

"Tina do you have anything foreign you can sing for your solo?" Remi asked panicked

"Only Gangnam Style..." Tina sighed "And we'd look generic if we did that..."

"Plus the judges may think we stole New Directions' act..." Joe remarked

"This is just fabulous" Pendleton moaned

"Don't worry I have a plan" Remi smiled

"This should be good" Giselle rolled her eyes

"It is" Remi smiled "Dmitri you can speak fluent French right?"

"Yeah... So?" The boy shrugged

"You can sing the solo!" Tina exclaimed

"Really?" Dmitri asked worried

"Yeah, you'll be great" Sugar grinned

"Okay..."

"But my mashup..." Giselle muttered

"We can still perform that" Remi smiled "Nicki Minaj is from Trinidad and Tobago and Rihanna is from Barbados"

"Meaning we only need one more song" Tina said

"Strange" Jeff said quickly

"What?" The whole group looked at him

"Strange, it's by a German band featuring an Estonian singer" Jeff explained

"Sounds great, now we have one song to prepare these so go!" Remi yelled

**glee**

Remi walked down the aisle of the auditorium and took his seat again nervous as ever as Dmitri walked onto the stage and the music to Kate Ryan's cover of "Ella Elle L'a" started to play

**Dmitri**

_C'est comme une gaieté comme un sourire_

_Quelque chose dans la voix_

_Qui paraît nous dire 'viens'_

_Qui nous fait sentir étrangement bien_

_C'est comme toute l'histoire_

_Du peuple noir qui se balance_

_Entre l'amour et l'désespoir_

_Quelque chose qui danse en toi_

_Si tu l'as, tu l'as_

_Ella, elle l'a ce je n'sais quoi_

_Que d'autres n'ont pas_

_Qui nous met dans un drôle d'état_

_Ella, elle l'a, ella, elle l'a_

_Que tu cherches encore_

_Les pouvoirs qui dorment en toi_

_Tu vois ça ne s'achète pas_

_Quand tu l'as tu l'as_

_Ella, elle l'a ce je n'sais quoi_

_Que d'autres n'ont pas_

_Qui nous met dans un drôle d'état_

___Ella, elle l'a, ella, elle l'a_

_Ella, elle l'a, ella, elle l'a_

___Ella, elle l'a, ella, elle l'a_

___Ella, elle l'a ce je n'sais quoi_

___Que d'autres n'ont pa____s_

___Qui nous met dans un drôle d'état_

___Ella, elle l'a, ella, elle l'a_

_______Ella, elle l'a, ella, elle l'a_

Remi smiled as the crowd clapped for the boy as the whole group walked out onto the stage and took their positions

**Giselle (Pendleton)**

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise (Like a skyscraper)_

**Giselle with Vocal Perfection (Pendleton)**

_To fly (Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper), to fly (Like a skyscraper)_

**Unique**

_Uh yo, yo_

**Tina**

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

___Catching teardrops in my hands_

**Unique**

_I wish today it will rain all day_

_Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

**Tina**

_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

**Unique**

_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_

_Praying but I think I'm still an angel away_

**Tina**

_Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?_

**Unique**

_They got their guns out aiming at me_

_But I become Neo when they aiming at me_

**Jake and Nick **

_Me, me, me against them_

_Me against enemies, me against friends_

_Somehow they both seem to become one_

_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood_

**Artie and Joe**

_They start coming and I start rising_

_Must be surprising, I'm just surmising_

_I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_

_More fire_

**Jeff and Sugar with Vocal Perfections (Giselle)**

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise (Like a skyscraper)_

_To fly (Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper), to fly (Like a skyscraper)_

**Rory (Vocal Perfection)**

_Go run, run, run_

_(Get ready for it)_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

___(Get ready for it)_

_Watch you disappear_

___(Get ready for it, I came to win)_

**Ryder with Vocal Perfection**

___Get ready for it_

_______Get ready for it_

___Get ready for it_

_I came to win_

**Dmitri and Ryder with Vocal Perfection (Giselle and Unique)**

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah_

_Go on and try to tear me down (Fly)_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper (Fly)_

_Like a skyscraper_

**Giselle and Unique with Vocal Perfection**

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_To fly, to_

**Vocal Perfection**

_Fly_

Remi jumped to feet clapping for his kids like a proud parent smiling as they took their positions for the final song

**Rory**

_A freak of nature_

_Stuck in reality_

_I don't fit the picture_

_I'm not what you want me to be_

_Sorry_

**Joe and Pendleton**

_You try to lift me_

_I don't get better_

_What's making you happy_

_Is making me sadder_

___In your golden cage_

**Artie and Tina with Vocal Perfection**

_All I feel is strange_

_Strange_

_In your perfect world_

_So strange_

_Strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life_

**Jake and Sugar with Vocal Perfection**

_Don't come closer_

_In my arms_

_Forever you'll be strange_

_Strange like me_

**Unique (Ryder with Vocal Perfection)**

_(Strange)_

_When you touch m__e_

_(Strange)_

_When you kill me_

_(Strange)_

_All I feel is strange_

_(Strange)_

**Jeff**

_In my dreams_

_Together we'll be_

_Strange_

**Giselle**

_Strange_

_Strange_

_In your perfect world_

**Nick with Vocal Perfection (Dmitri)**

_Strange_

_(I am so strange)_

_Strange_

_(I am so afraid)_

_Strange_

**Dmitri and Nick with Vocal Perfection**

_Strange_

_In your perfect world_

_So strange_

_Strange_

_I feel so absurd in this life_

**Artie and Tina with Vocal Perfection**

_Don't come closer_

_You'll die slowly_

_In my arms_

_Forever you'll be_

_Strange_

_Strange_

**Vocal Perfection**

_Like me_

The crowd burst into a giant round applause for the group they all smiled and walked off stage where they all hugged happily

**glee**

All three teams stood on the stage of the auditorium awaiting the final placings of the night

"Welcome to the final part of tonight's 2012 Western Ohio Sectionals Competition" Alison Metcalf said as she stood with the envelopes "In second place this evening... From Sister Mary's School For Young Ladies it's The Ohio Melodies!" The group smiled as they collected their trophy and left the stage "And tonight's Western Ohio Sectionals winners are... From McKinley High it's Vocal Perfection!" Vocal Perfection were actually shocked to hear their name said and started to cheer "Congratulations you'll be moving on to Regionals!" Alison brightly smiled

"WE DID IT!" Tina yelled holding the trophy

"I know!" Sugar squealed

"Regionals here we come!" Giselle yelled and the whole group cheered, they had done it, they had won what was most important right now

"They were really good..." Marley trailed off, she and the New Directions sat frozen in shock in the audience

"I know Marley" Blaine snarled

"We're just gonna have to be better then" Matt shrugged as he and the New Directions filed out to leave

"Hey NO DIRECTION!" Nick yelled "I'd say see you at Nationals but you won't be there!"

"I wouldn't be so sure you will be Nick" Blaine muttered as a evil smirk spread across his face

* * *

**Author's Comments: **So, what did you think? How were the song choices and did you think VP deserved that win? Please leave a review.

**Songs Featured:**

"La Isla Bonita" by Madonna. Sung by The Ohio Melodies

"The Lonely Goatherd" from _The Sound of Music_. Sung by The Musical Madams

"Ella Elle L'a" by Kate Ryan. Sung by Dmitri

"Fly/Skyscraper" by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna/Demi Lovato. Sung by Vocal Perfection

"Strange" by Tokio Hotel feat. Kerli. Sung by Vocal Perfection


End file.
